


Mr. Mayor

by JokesterWrites



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Blowjobs, Desk Sex, M/M, Nygmobblepot, PWP, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 18:26:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9284363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JokesterWrites/pseuds/JokesterWrites
Summary: Edward makes a lot of promises when it comes to the Mayor.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Repost from my Tumblr (originally posted October 7, 2016)

The lights felt hot against his skin… or was that because of Edward’s intense gaze? The press were waiting, a rising buzz of conversation and sharp flashes of cameras capturing each moment of the conference. Currently Aubrey James was finishing his speech and Oswald settled more comfortably in his chair beside Edward. There was a brush of his friend’s unique cologne that filled his senses as Edward leaned in to whisper to him, passing over the note cards for Oswald’s speech.

“I can’t wait to suck the new Mayor’s cock.”

Immediately Oswald tilted his head towards him, a sharp look on his features. “Then you better ensure I become Mayor.”

Edward merely smiled knowingly and shifted in his seat, crossing one long leg over the other. It was announced…. He’d won.

Oswald Cobblepot was Mayor of Gotham City.

Aubrey James looked furious and disgusted, but the crowd’s applause expanded into an excited roar as Oswald stood and hobbled over to the podium. The words he knew easily. An acceptance speech he’d been preparing for the moment he announced his intention to run.

They flowed and incited a heated passionate response from his absorbed audience. But even as he shouted and demanded, easily soaking in the excited attention, his thoughts were still on Edward. How the lanky man would look on his knees, long fingers tracing up Oswald’s thighs, that tongue slipping out and licking… Oswald blinked rapidly, now terribly thankful for the podium because his suit certainly wasn’t cut to hide his physical reaction.

So he concentrated on his speech, pushing the buttons that Gotham’s citizens were begging for. They wanted someone who would change this city… by any means necessary. Desperate people did terrible things and he loved it. His blood rushed, and adrenaline boosted his excitement. All Oswald wanted to do was drag Edward away though. The man had been holding his gaze the entire speech, smug and knowing in his attention on Oswald.

Edward was by his side the moment he stepped down from the platform and was directing him towards reporters and other influential figures. There was his touch… the squeeze of his elbow, brushing fingers over the center of Oswald’s back, occasional tap on the shoulder. But always… always the lingering scent of him. It was a torturous procedure, shaking hands and stating policies, all while Edward lurked about teasing him subtly.

He thinks about all the ways Edward will have him later. Maybe he’ll give into his desires, and Oswald will insist that the driver take a tour around Gotham in the limo. The tinted windows wouldn’t give a thing away, and it would certainly be a way to celebrate, much like they had celebrated Edward’s release from Arkham.

Finally the conference is over and he waves to his adoring public. This is what fuels him. That need to be wanted so desperately. There’s women holding out babies to kiss and men eager to shake his hand. Eventually he has to simply wave them off and give the air of apology.

Edward slows his steps to match Oswald’s pace as they head towards the waiting car. There the personal assistant that he had hired follows. A pretty brunette named Serena, in a slimming pencil skirt and a talent for getting exactly what they need. She’s already running through his appointments for tomorrow, though Oswald notes that somehow she has cleared the remainder of his appointments for today as though she knew he was going to win. He recalls there was a dinner he was to attend, but now that’s pushed from his mind. It’s tempting to ask her to take the evening off right this second. Because Edward is looking far too smug and Oswald is far too eager to crawl into his lap and celebrate.

Oswald settles into the car, propping his cane beside him and glances up at Edward. “Are you coming?”

His friend merely smirks, a low murmur of “Later.” before he moves back to let Serena in and the door closes behind her. “He’s taking a separate car.” She immediately advises, not even looking up from her phone. There’s the quiet click of her nails against the keys as she sorts through his emails.

There’s a ding as Oswald’s cellphone goes off and he digs it from his pocket. A flick of his wrist opens it and immediately Oswald’s eyes widen in shock. It’s a picture from Edward. He swallowed and glanced nervously at his assistant. Thankfully she’s preoccupied with her own device, so he studies it more closely.

It’s a picture of Edward’s crotch, and despite being fully clothed, he can quite clearly see the hard outline of Edward’s long cock. Indeed, his phone sends off a new notification and then it’s a new picture. This time with Edward’s hand in it. He has the fabric of his trouser taunt, and he’s holding his cock. Oswald forgets to breathe when he sees the caption.

“All for the new Mayor.”

There’s no denying that Oswald is getting flustered. His collar feels tight, amongst other things and he carefully shifts his body so he’s facing slightly away from the assistant. Yet again Oswald is wondering why he chose such a high waisted suit…. It does nothing to cover the growing bulge of his cock.

“Mr. Cobblepot… are you alright?” The question is innocent enough and Oswald fears she can see his very thoughts when he looks up at her. His face is flushed, his pulse is racing and…

“Why is it taking so damn long to get home?” Oswald didn’t mean to snap necessarily, but the words certainly came out harsh. They should have been home by now. She hides a smile and that’s when he knows. Edward has arranged this.

.X.X.X

Edward sent everyone home. He’s assured them it’s quite alright. After all… it’s late and there is a great deal of celebrating to do. So the manor is quiet and Edward arranges a pail of ice and chilled champagne. There are no glasses… he wants Oswald drinking this off his very skin.

Glancing at his watch, Edward smirks and his attention is torn towards the window. The flash of the car’s lights coming up the drive confirm that Oswald will be here shortly.  
He arranges the last finishing touches and takes his seat behind Oswald’s desk.

X.X.X

The driver puts the car into park and quickly walks around to open the door for Oswald. Unsurprisingly Serena remains in the vehicle, casually reminding him of his 9am appointment tomorrow. They’ll be taking over the Mayor’s office at City Hall just before, followed by another press conference.

He nods, but isn’t entirely concentrated on her. So he doesn’t see the knowing smile.

X.X.X

“Mr. Nygma.” Oswald’s shadow falls over the desk and Edward looks up with a smile. “Terrible rude to be such a tease today to your new Mayor.” There’s a mixture of arousal and irritation in Oswald’s face.

“Is this too much of a tease for you Mr. Mayor?”

The chair pushes back and Oswald’s eyes drop down. Heat rises in his face and his mouth waters. Edward isn’t wearing pants. His shirt tails barely cover the cock peeking out. It’s hard, and Edward reaches down a hand to stroke it.

Oswald’s cane clatters to the ground and Edward’s grin gets wider.

Immediately he’s in Edward’s lap. Kissing him, hand replacing Edward’s own and he groaned into the other man’s touch when his lips drifted away, seeking out the spot just above Oswald’s collar to nip at. He was remarkably sensitive and Edward practically fed off being able to find each erogenous zone to make the smaller man keen for him.

The chilled champagne is forgotten. Edward much preferring the glide of tongues and unique taste of Oswald’s skin. He wants this forever, this need that Oswald has for him, that hunger inside the other man. He hopes it stays, long after doors are closed, and the gossip fades. He wants Oswald to forever want him.

Edward pulled back, dark eyes looking up at Oswald. “Get on the desk…” The command is slightly breathless but Oswald is quick to comply. He all to clearly remembers the words of earlier….

It’s strange to see Edward on his knees before him. The man always looms over him, even without meaning to. But he’s nimbly removing Oswald’s trousers, unsnapping the suspenders and laying open Oswald’s jacket. He leaves it on, a strange assortment of clothes. Oswald with his jacket rumbled, with waistcoat and shirt pushed up his belly. He’s revealing pale skin and a soft waist. There are none of Edward’s hard lines, not like the hip bones that Oswald has so painstakingly kissed along previously.

There was always a vulnerableness to Oswald once his clothes started to shed. It was like Edward peeled back layers of armour instead of expensive Italian fabrics. Oswald gripped the edge of the table as Edward finally grasped his cock and that long pink tongue licked up the bottom of his shaft slowly.

“Tease…” It was becoming Oswald’s favourite word this evening. And he did tease him. He sucked and bobbed and had Oswald near the edge until the man was gripping fingers through his hair and ready to cum.

Then he pulled away, eyes bright and dark and everything Oswald had ever imagined was before him. They were quick now, desperate in their motions. Oswald rushing through buttons, accidentally popping them off in his hurry to disrobe Edward. They disappeared, rolling under the desk, meanwhile mouths were clashing and Oswald was barely out of his jacket before Edward maneuvered him around and bent him over the desk, a knee on the inside of Oswald’s leg shoving his stance wide.

“Yes!” It was part plea, part begging as Oswald felt Edward’s heavy cock slide along the crack of his ass. A pop of a cap and the squeeze of lube over fingers and shaft before Edward filled him completely.

Oswald closed his eyes and buried his head against his bicep, biting his lip with abandon. It always felt so fucking good. The stretch, the knowledge that he help Edward entirely, and how the other man’s hot breath rasped against his shoulder as he covered him. He gave Oswald time enough to adjust, before drawing his hips back and thrusting again. It was slow at first, Edward filling him to the hilt before pulling back out completely and then pushing in again. Oswald turned into a gasping mess of pleasure as the hidden bundle of nerves inside of him were stimulated. They’d figured out the best angle ages ago, and with Edward’s sharp memory, he knew exactly how he needed to fuck him. He paused only to add more lube, before taking Oswald in short sharp snaps of his hips.

There was a moment where it was almost too much. His body buzzed and Oswald was making all kinds of wonderful noises that only spurred Edward on. The office was filled with lewd noises… the smack of skin against skin, the moaning Oswald couldn’t help, the grunts of pleasure from Edward.

“You like that don’t you Mr. Mayor.” Edward hissed, reaching around jerking Oswald’s weeping cock off. “If only the citizens of Gotham knew they’d just elected such a whore…”

“Yes… fuck… YES. EDWARD JUST…” His words were meshing together, unable to string coherent sentences to form exactly what he wanted. “I’m not going to last…” Oswald warned, biting his own hand to stifle a particularly vocal cry when Edward slammed in deep.

It didn’t matter because Edward grunted, his face screwing up and fingers tightening in Oswald’s ruined shirt as he came hard, cock twitching and spurting inside of Oswald. His hips rolled up. Pushing the cum deeper into Oswald and hazily the other man pulled away from the desk, leaning back into Edward’s firm chest. The lanky man stroked him off, kissing and nibbling at the skin on Oswald’s neck.

It pushed him over the edge and Oswald’s came with a strangled sound. Spurts of cum shot over the desk, covering one of his election posters. Edward chuckled, the sound reverberating against Oswald’s back. His voice was low and seductive still, “Never thought I’d see you with cum all over your face…. Mine maybe… but definitely not your own.”

He slid out of Oswald and the smaller man felt the loss. The fullness was gone, and cum was dripping from his hole, sliding down the curve of his thigh and he sighed when he felt Edward carefully wipe at his skin before drawing him into his lap. They were an odd tangle of half clothed limbs, covered in the scent of sweat and sex. It didn’t matter, not when he ran his hands through Edward’s hair and kissed him so sweetly.

“Thank you…” Oswald murmured, closing his eyes as he rested his head against Edward’s chest.

He felt the shift. The brush of lips to his temple before Edward replied. “I keep my promises, Mr. Mayor…..”


End file.
